The Loves and Lies of Senior Year
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: Rosalie's about to get everything she's ever wanted, Bella takes 1 step forward and 2 steps back, Edward has to make 2 important choices, Jasper has to be a hero, Alice is in possesion of a horrible secret and Emmett is falling for someone he shouldn't.
1. The Truth

**A.N. Okay so here is the sequel to The Loves and Lies of Forks High. If you haven`t read it I`ll give you a little recap: Rosalie and Jasper Hale are rich and beautiful twins. Bella Swan is Rosalie`s best friend and Jasper`s girlfriend. Emmett, Alice and Edward are the new kids at school. Alice and Edward are dating. Rosalie and Emmett immediately got off to a bad start. Edward and Bella started having an affair. Rosalie was the only one who knew. Alice fearing Edward was drifting away went to see him at his house.**

**Previously On: **_**Bella's POV: **__Then there was a creak and a gasp as my head whipped around and my eyes widened in horror._

_**Rosalie's POV: **__I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. Just flat out sobbed. I don't even know why but it felt like my whole world was over. The phone suddenly started ringing off the hook and I looked up with a tear stained face._

_**Emmett's POV: **__I lay back on my bed staring at the ceiling in boredom when I heard the screeching of tires. Intrigued, I got up and looked out the window just in time to see a silver Volvo speeding as fast as it could away from the direction of...Edward's house._

_**Edward's POV: **__I heard it suddenly. The small, horrified gasp. And immediately I knew that everything was about to cave in around me._

_**Jasper's POV: **__I was debating whether or not to go and check on Rosalie because she definitely hadn't seemed alright when I heard her shout._

"_What?"_

_**Alice's POV: **__My heart stopped and I started backing away. Then the world beneath my feet was gone and I was falling._

**The Truth**

**Rosalie's POV**

I was breaking every speeding law in Forks but I really didn't care. I had to get to Edward's house _now. _I could still hear Bella's petrified voice in my ear.

_15 minutes earlier_

_I slowly picked up the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Rosalie! You have to...Hurry! I don't- Oh oh oh...What am I going to do!"_

"_Bella relax. What's going on?"_

"_Alice she-I was... fell...Just Hurry!" The second she mentioned Alice my heart started pounding in my ear._

"_Alright where are you?"_

"_I...Edward's house." My eyes bulged._

"_What? You-! Where is Edward?"_

"_He...he left." I took a deep breath to stop from shouting._

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"_Hurry!" I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys._

_Present Time_

My heart was racing as I slammed on the gas pedal. Edward's house was nearby, just a little farther...

**Emmett's POV**

My head was spinning. I could barely think straight. My hands were shaking as I tried to drive. Jasper's phone call was still replaying itself over and over again in my head.

_13 minutes earlier_

_I watched as Edward's car sped off and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. At the speed he was going, you would've thought the police were chasing him. Just then my phone began ringing its special Jasper ring and I went and picked it up._

"_Hey, you won't believe what I- Jasper? You okay?" I could hear Jasper breathing in the raspy, panicky way he did when something was wrong._

"_Jasper?"_

"_I...Alice. It's Alice." My gut suddenly clenched._

"_Alice? What...what's wrong? Is she okay?" I could hear Jasper gulp._

"_I...I don't know. Bella called and...Alice she-I don't know, okay! I just...I just don't know."I nodded; I could hear the desperation and fear in his voice._

"_Where is she?"_

"_I don't know. Rosalie didn't say. Damn it! I should have asked! I should have-damn it!" Jasper was clearly losing it. _

"_Jasper, chill. I'll be there in a bit. Try not to blow up till then, alright?" I tried to sound tough and confident but it was the opposite of what I was feeling._

"_O...okay." I hung up and headed downstairs, all the while feeling sick to my stomach. _

_Present Time_

I kept taking calming breaths but it wasn't helping. Damn! Alice had to be alright, she just had to.

**Jasper's POV**

I drummed my fingers on the arm of my chair as my eyes flicked to the door. Emmett should be here any minute. I sighed and tried to clear my mind but it was pointless. I just wanted to forget but I knew that I never would.

_14 minutes earlier_

_I tentatively knocked on Rosalie's door._

"_Rosalie you alright?" When she didn't answer, I slipped inside. She was rushing about, grabbing her jacket and keys. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Leaving."_

"_What? Why?" Rosalie didn't spare me a glance as she brushed past me to the door._

"_Bella called-" My eyes widened._

"_Is she okay?"_

"_She's fine. It's Alice."_

"_What? Is she okay?"_

"_I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out." And then she was gone and I was left standing there, my pulse hammering in my throat._

_Present Time _

I heard a car pull into the drive way and I leapt up.

**Edward's POV**

I pushed the car even faster as I whipped around a corner. I had to get away.

_16 minutes earlier_

_I was frozen in horror until my world was suddenly kicked back into motion. I flew down the stairs and out the house before I could even think. Bella was screaming at me but I was already speeding away._

_Present Time _

I could hear a siren blaring behind me and reluctantly braked and pulled to the side of the road..

**Bella's POV**

I sat at the foot of the stairs, my hands covering my face. I just wanted to disappear. To escape this. To get away from the horror lying at my feet.

_17 minutes earlier_

_I stared in shock and horror at Alice. She stood staring at the two of us like she couldn't understand what she was seeing. And then she slowly started to back away, shaking her head as she went. Edward tensed beside me and then Alice backed too far and her foot met nothing but air. I watched as her eyes widened and her mouth shot open and she let out a blood curdling scream as she vanished over the edge. Her screams were cut off suddenly and all I heard was a series of_ thumps _followed by a sickening crunch._

_My body turned to jell-o and I couldn't even get up to see if she was still breathing._

_Present Time_

I pulled my hands away from my face as Rosalie rushed in. I opened my mouth to explain when her eyes slid to the mess on the ground beside me as she screamed.

**A.N. So here it is the first chapter! Read, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. And Who Are You, Again?

**And Who Are You, Again?**

**Rosalie's POV**

I stared in horror at Alice's body. She was lying there, her limbs twisted, blood oozing, completely motionless. My voice was stuck in my throat. My chest felt like there was a huge weight pressing down on it. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. And Bella...Bella was just sitting there next to her body. It was making me sick to my stomach. That sickness rolled around inside me and crawled up my throat and then I could speak again.

"Have you called an ambulance?" Bella looked up at me in confusion. "Ambulance?"

"Yes Bella, an ambulance. You know, to get injured people to the hospital?" She shook her head still looking dazed and for a moment the horror of what was lying on the ground was forgotten as I marvelled at her stupidity. I reached for my phone and my fingers shook as I dialled the number.

**Emmett's POV**

It was painful. Just sitting there with an emotionally distraught Jasper and not knowing what to do. My mind kept coming up with horrifying ideas of what could have happened. Something had made Rosalie drop everything and go running to see Alice. And knowing the total ice witch that Rosalie was, it had to be something substantial. My brain was right in the middle of playing through a rather gruesome scenario when the phone rang and Jasper leapt up from the sofa like someone had stuck a hot poker up his butt.

"Hello? Rosalie? Is Alice okay? What happened? Rosalie-" I then heard Rosalie shouting through the phone for him to shut the hell up. He did. And then my stomach dropped. His hands began clutching the phone so tightly his knuckles turned white. His face drained of all colour and his mouth opened and closed several times without letting out any sounds. But it was his eyes that scared me the most. The emotions I could read in them chilled me to the bone.

When he hung up the phone, I feared the worst. I stood up tentatively, trying to prepare myself for whatever the news was. As I moved towards him, he just stood there like a statue.

"Jasper?" When he didn't respond, I laid my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Is Alice okay?" He finally turned to look at me and the look on his face scared me more than anything ever had.

"No."

**Rosalie's POV**

I strode up and down in front of the receptionist's desk when I saw Emmett and Jasper arrive. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running towards them. Emmett saw me and picked up his speed as well. We stopped face to face, his hands gripping my shoulders, our bodies almost touching. His eyes bored into mine.

"Is Alice going to be alright?" I shook my head in frustration.

"I don't know. These stupid doctors won't tell me a God damn thing because I'm not family. I called her parents though so hopefully they'll get here soon and then they can tell us what's going on." He squeezed my shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I bit my lip and turned my head down when he smiled tentatively at me.

"Is Bella here?" Emmett's and my head both snapped in Jasper's direction. He looked like a ghost and his voice came out like a whisper. I nodded.

"She's sitting over there." I said gesturing in her direction. Jasper nodded slowly before dragging his feet in that direction. Emmett's eyes followed him and he let me go. My arms felt suddenly cold. I followed the two of them into the waiting room and sunk into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. I covered my face with my hands and forced all my emotions deep down. My throat tightened up and I wrestled internally for a moment, banishing the pain and fear far, far away.

"How you holding up?" My head snapped up to see Emmett lowering himself into the chair next to me. I almost shrugged but stopped at the last second.

"I'm fine." I said frostily. Instead of looking offended, he simply nodded and turned to look out in front of him.

"Whatever happened, Alice'll pull through. She's tougher than she looks." My mind immediately flashed back to her body broken at the foot of the stairs. She had looked anything but tough. I didn't respond and just stared at my finger nails. Alice was the one who had given me the manicure. Feeling the tears trying to surface once again, I focused on something that would force an opposite reaction.

"Have you spoken to Edward?" Emmett looked at me in confusion.

"No. Was I supposed to?" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"No. I was just hoping you had. I called him earlier but he didn't answer." Emmett suddenly looked worried and I raised an eyebrow in his direction. He sighed then.

"Like a minute before Jasper called me I saw a silver Volvo speeding away from the direction of Edward's house. It looked like he was..."

"...running away." I said finishing his sentence. My hands suddenly clenched into fists and my vision turned red.

"That f*****g cowardly asshole bastard face!" I shouted loudly. Emmett stared at me in shock as did most of the other people surrounding me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing." He said grinning widely. I let out an angry hiss.

"Call him again. Tell that scum-sucking loser to get his skinny ass over here _right_ now so I can pound the living daylights out of him." Emmett raised an eyebrow before standing up and fishing his phone out of his pocket. I stood up then, unable to stay sitting. As I paced around I looked at Bella who still looked just as dazed and confused as before. Her eyes were wide and glassy and her head was tilted to the side. I studied for a few more seconds and sighed.

She was clearly traumatized. I knew that I should talk to a doctor but a part of me, a very large part, didn't give a damn. It was obvious what had happened. That little slut had been fooling around with Edward and Alice had caught them. She had freaked and backed up and fallen and Edward, the piece of crap, had run away. If Bella wasn't such a tramp none of this would have happened. I let an angry exhalation and strode towards one of the nearby nurses.

"Excuse me? You see that girl over there who looks brain dead? Well, she just witnessed a traumatizing experience and I think she might be permanently damaged. Not that she wasn't already..." The nurse looked a little flustered.

"Well, uh what's her name?"

"Bella Swan." She nodded.

"Okay we'll take a look at her."

"Fantastic." As the nurse attempted to coax an unresponsive Bella out of her seat, I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, police chief Swan. This is Rosalie Hale. I was calling to inform you that I am at the hospital with Bella."

"What?"

"Alice was injured and Bella's fragile mind was warped. I thought it prudent to call you. Have a nice night." I hung up then and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. When I folded myself back into my seat, Emmett sat next to me again.

"The Brandons are here." I twisted in my seat and saw Alice's parents talking to the doctor and Cynthia comforting Jasper. I nodded.

"I couldn't reach Edward." I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly.

"I'm going to wring his neck."

"Can I watch?" I rolled my eyes and Emmett placed an arm around my shoulders. Before I could comment, my phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rosalie darling."

"Royce!" Emmett's arm yanked away from me and he made a rude face at my phone. I glared at him before getting up and walking a little ways away.

"So, what was it you needed dear?"

"I'm going out tonight and you should come."

"I'd love t-I can't."

"What?"  
"Alice is hurt and I can't leave."

"Are you refusing?"

"I'm sorry. But I really can't."

Fine, then." He hung up, his voice stiff. I sighed, hearing my mother chastising me in my head. I walked back and sat down. Ignoring Emmett, I leaned back and closed my eyes...

"Rosalie get up. Come on. Up!" I blinked my eyes and realised I was leaning on something. When I realised that it was Emmett's arm, I pulled back quickly. Composing myself I addressed him.

"What?"

"Alice is awake." I stood up as calmly as I could and tried my best not to run. When I entered the room, Alice's parents were holding each other and Cynthia was clutching Jasper like a life line. Alice turned to face and said the words that sent a knife through my gut.

"And who are you guys again?"

**A.N. Sorry for the shortness.**


	3. Oh, The Vagueness of Betrayal

**Oh, the Vagueness of Betrayal**

**Rosalie's POV**

**9:01 pm**

My fingers dig into the plastic arms of the flimsy little hospital waiting room chair that I'm sitting in. I'm pretty sure my heart has stopped beating and that not a single wisp of oxygen is entering my lungs. I feel like a statue. Unable to move, to think, to breathe. There's a big, thick fog filling my mind and I can't seem to fight through it. I'm lost. Just falling and falling into some sort of dark abyss.

**3 hours later  
12:01 am**

My phone has been ringing non-stop for the past 2 and a half hours. I can't even bring myself to answer it. It feels like my hand is cemented to the arm of the chair. The thick fog seems to have receded slightly. I' fully aware that Alice's parents are talking to the doctor. Dr. Cullen or something... Cynthia is with Alice, trying to jog her memory. Charlie has taken Bella home. Jasper is still pacing. Edward is nowhere to be seen and Emmett is arguing with a vending machine.

It's late, I'm tired, my parents are freaking out and calling me constantly and still I can't move from my spot. A part of me is pretty sure that I never will.

**2 hours and 29 minutes later  
2:30 am**

Emmett's standing there, staring at me. I can feel his eyes boring into me. I want to look at him but I can't. For some reason I'm scared. I'm scared to look into his eyes and feel alive. I'm scared to know that he cares. I'm scared of him. I don't want to feel. I want to be numb, devoid of emotion. I don't want to feel my insides tear apart, don't want to feel the salty sting of tears on my cheeks. I don't want to feel human.

I'm supposed to be cold, pristine, made of ice. But suddenly I feel like all the armour is slowly being chipped away. I'm melting under a too hot sun. I'm spiralling out of control. I want to close my eyes and go back to before. Before I became just like everyone else.

I'm losing my mind. To Alice I don't exist. To my parents I'm just a piece of property. To Royce I'm just a pretty little thing to show off. To Bella I'm a threat to her charade. To Edward I'm the girl who could ruin everything. To Jasper I'm just an annoying sister. To Emmett I'm a wicked witch. To girls I'm something to hate. To boys I'm something to lust after. To me I'm just an empty shell.

Is it wrong that instead of agonizing over Alice, I'm breaking apart over myself? She's like the itty bitty thing that tipped the scales. I'm gone, I'm lost. Would anyone even miss me if I disappeared?

There's a weight in the chair beside me. Something warm on my arm, a voice in my ear.

"You know Rosalie, it's okay to cry. It's okay to let everyone know that you're human." I'm afraid to look. I'm afraid to feel something. I'm afraid to feel nothing at all and remain a black hole. I'm afraid.

There are fingers under my chin, pulling my face around. And then there they are his eyes. Emmett looks at me and I look at him. Suddenly my cold, dead heart begins to beat. Suddenly blood flows through icy veins. Suddenly oxygen enters empty lungs. Suddenly I'm alive.

Suddenly Emmett brings me to life.

**35 minutes later  
3:05 am**

**Emmett's POV**

God, what time is it? It feels like I've been here forever. My mum's been panicking. She must've called at least a dozen times. And each time I tell her that I'm not leaving until Alice is okay. Technically, visiting hours are long over but the nice doctor dude gave us all permission to stay. On a more positive note, I think Rosalie has officially lost her mind. Then again, so has Jasper. Hell, if he doesn't stop pacing, he's going to drive _me_ crazy.

I still can't believe Edward isn't here. His girlfriend is in the hospital and he is god knows where. Sometimes...sometimes I just want to clock that guy. I mean he's a pompous ass who _isn't here! _Yeah, apparently I won't be getting over that anytime soon.

God, I hope Alice gets her memory back. I-I can't stand the thought of her staying like this forever. Without knowing who she is, her whole life forgotten. Something has to be done. I sighed angrily and turn to look at the other people in the room. Seeing Rosalie, who still looks kind of depressed, I decided to try and cheer her up.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett sits next to me once again and I determinely look in another direction, feeling a bit flustered. Suddenly I feel him fingering the chain of necklace and I wrench my head away from him.

"Woah there! Relax. I just wanted to see your necklace. It looked familiar. Is it the one who got at Christmas?" Still not looking at him, I nod.

"Guess you really like it then. Damn, I know how to shop." I start to nod and then freeze and slowly turn to look at him.

"You...you got this fo-"

"She remembers! She remembers, she remembers, she remembers!" Cynthia's shrill shriek cuts me off.

* * *

"Jasper!" I watch as Alice throws herself into Jasper's relieved embrace. He squeezes her tight as she laughs. When Jasper releases her I quickly move in front of her.

"Hey Rose!" She greets enthusiastically. I smile back before my face turns sombre.

"Alice do you remember what happened?" She looks at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When you fell, do you remember why?" She bites her lip and shakes her head.

"No. Why?"

"I-I-I just...Damn!" I shout angrily and storm out of the room. How can Alice not remember? She was supposed to remember! She was supposed to know all about Edward and Bella! Damn, damn, damn, damn! She got all her memories back except for those few important ones that she really needs. Now it's back to me being the only one that knows their filthy secret! In the middle of my angry inner rant my phone begins to ring. Picking it up, I snap into the phone.

"What!"

"I-uh just wanted to know if Alice remembers."

"Oh she remembers! She remembers everything except for what a whore you are Bella! GO DIE!" I slam the phone furiously into my purse.

"So, Bella and you, happy as ever then?" I whip around to see Emmett grinning. Taking a deep breath to try and calm myself, I try and sound civilised.

"Go screw yourself, troll." And fail miserably. Seeing as how being here is making everything worse, I think I'll just go home and scream in my pillows for a few hours. That should help. And if not, I'll go cyber-bully Bella. That's sure to make me feel better. I turn around and stride past Emmett to the door. As my hand reaches the door, Emmett shouts at me.

"What's wrong?" I freeze, shocked that anyone actually cares. There is a horrible urge building inside of me just to tell him everything but I violently shove it down.

"The fact that no matter where I go, I have to put up with your dim-witted behaviour." Well its official, The Ice Witch is back.

**A.N. Sorry for the wait and for it being so short!**


	4. To Cheat or Not To Cheat

**To Cheat or Not To Cheat**

**Alice's POV**

It's the first day! The first day of senior year! We're seniors! This is soooo exciting! I don't think I've been this excited in a really long time! I got out of Edward's car and looked around the familiar parking lot. Oh, how I'd missed this place.

"Alice! Hey, how are you?" I turned to see Jasper headed our way. I smiled and waved.

"I'm fine! You really need to stop asking."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried, after all that was a nasty fall you had." I laughed lightly and shook my head at him.

"You are such a worry wart! How many times do I, Doctor Cullen and everyone else have to tell you that I'm perfectly fine, for you to stop worrying?" He laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you Alice. I mean you still can't remember why you fell. But I'll make you a deal. If you promise not to scare me like that again, I'll make a conscious effort to tone down my worrying. Deal?" I nodded. It was true that I couldn't remember but other than that, I was absolutely healthy.

"Deal." He shook my hand and then looked around.

"Where's Edward?" I looked around in confusion.

"I dunno. He was right here a second a go."

"Well, in that case, I guess I'm just going to have to escort to your locker in his stead. My lady?" He said offering me his arm. I laughed but took the offered arm and we made our way to the school.

**Rosalie's POV**

I got out of my car just as Bella's rust bucket pulled in nearby. Wrinkling my nose, I turned to go in the opposite direction only to see Emmett getting out of his jeep. I froze. Which was the lesser of the two evils? I contemplated this for few seconds and settled on Emmett. I quickly headed in his direction, hoping that he wouldn't see me or just ignore me. Of course, though, that isn't what happened.

"Hey Rose! What's going on?" Picking up my pace, I shouted back at him.

"None of your business."

"Ah geez Rose, I'm hurt. I thought we were friends."

"In what parallel universe?" He let out one of his ridiculous booming laughs and the safety of the school doors drew ever closer. Just as my hand was about to grab the handle, the door opened and Royce stepped out. I don't think I've ever been so glad to see him in my entire life. Linking my arm with his I turned to face Emmett.

"Sorry Emmett. I hate to be rude, well not to you, but I really must be going. _Au__ revoir_." And with that I entered the school on Royce King the second's arm.

**Emmett's POV**

I know I'm not a girl but what the hell can Rosalie possibly see in that little prick? Hell, he probably takes more time than her to get ready in the morning. I know that it doesn't really matter what I think, but I think that the Royce-Rosalie relationship is going to end badly for her. Maybe it's just because I hate the guy but I can't get over the feeling that Royce is going to really mess her up. But I'm just the ever annoying Emmett, so what do I know?

Though, in all honesty I really thought that back in the hospital, me and Rosalie were getting somewhere. I'm not going to lie. I'm tired of all our fighting. Can't we just bury the hatchet and be done with it? I'm all for trying to be friends. Not that she'll ever go for it. She's just so frustrating! I have no problem laying down my pride and forgiving and forgetting. But that's something she'll never do.

She'll hate me forever just on principle. And on the fact that little Roycie would lose his mind if she started acting civilly to me. God, I really hate that guy. Then again I don't think Jasper is overly fond of him either. Not that Rosalie would listen to him about it. She won't listen to anyone. She's just a stubborn drama queen.

And look at me! I complain non-stop about her and I'm still willing to make up and be friends. Well, it looks like it's up to me, once again, to be the bigger person and try and get the friendship ball rolling.

**Bella's POV**

I have a major dilemma. I'm torn between two guys. Two amazing guys. Jasper is sweet, caring, handsome, gentlemanly, trustworthy, dependable, smart, loving, rich and not to mention is totally in love with me. Edward is beautiful, intelligent, handsome, good-looking, gorgeous and amazing in bed. Oh yeah and he's Alice's boyfriend. That causes a bit of a problem. Or at least it should. But truthfully it just makes it all the more exciting. An illicit affair is just so wonderful. I can never get enough. But I have to pick one. Because if I don't Rosalie will probably tell everyone. I never should have told her. I can't trust her to keep this a secret. Especially after how she treated me when I called her at the hospital.

I have to either end things with Edward or break up with Jasper and get Ed to break up with Alice. Something has to be done. But what? How on earth am I supposed to choose? This is like one of those ridiculously difficult choices. Oh, damn it! I really have to come up with some sort of decision! Think, Bella, think!

I've done it! I've figured out how to solve my problem. I just have to figure out when to put my plan into action. But I will, soon. And then everything will be right.

**Alice's POV**

This sucks. Edward had something important to do and now I don't have a ride home. I really need to get my license. I'd ask Rose but I think she already left. Oh, what am I going to do?

"Alice? Alice is that you?"

"Jasper?" Jasper comes over to me and looks at me in confusion.

"What are you still doing here?" I sigh.

"I don't have a ride and now I can't go home. And to make things worse, it's raining." He frowns for a second before grinning brightly.

"Of course you have a ride!"

"I do?"

"Yes, I'll drive you. I borrowed my dad's Mercedes so you don't have to worry about getting wet."

"Really?" He nods.

"Oh, Jasper you're a life saver! I love you!" I shout, flinging my arms around him. He laughs lightly before offering me his umbrella and driving me home. Oh, Cynthia is going to be soooo jealous!

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Rosie."

"_Hello Bella, Is there something you need?" _She replies icily over the phone.

"I was just calling to tell you that I'm going to do the right thing."

"_You? The right thing? Isn't that like a physical impossibility for you?"_

"No. You'll see Rosalie. I'll make everything right again."

"_Somehow, I seriously doubt that."_


	5. Lifelong Dreams and Broken Hearts

**Lifelong Dreams and Broken Hearts**

**Alice's POV**

"Guys! Guys, guys, guys!" I shouted as I flew into the cafeteria.

"What is it, Alice? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" I laughed at Jasper's cute little worrying.

"No, silly. Everything's perfect! I just entered the school dance competition!" Rosalie finally looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"The dance competition? Well, you'll definitely win. The same terrible people always enter. Bella could probably win." Bella flushed red and Emmett boomed with laughter. When he was finished, he turned to me with a smile.

"When is it?"

"This Saturday." His grin widened.

"Time?"

"It starts at 11."

"Great. See you there."

"You'll come and watch?" Jasper nodded.

"We'll all be there. Won't we?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I was going to get my hair done for my date with Royce but sure, why not?" I smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks Rose." She waved her hand at me.

"I'll just reschedule." Beaming, I turned to Bella and Edward.

"Of course." Edward drawled as Bella nodded quickly.

"Thanks, you guys are the best!"

"Anything for you, Alice." Jasper said and I felt my face turning warm. To cover my embarrassment, I turned to the rest of them.

"I'll save you front row seats!"

"You better! I won't settle for any back row dud seats." I giggled before sitting down next to Jasper. My stomach was bubbling with happiness. I wrapped one arm around Rosalie, who sat on my left, and one around Jasper, who was on my right, and squeezed them tightly.

"I love you guys."

**Bella's POV**

It's perfect. This weekend, I'll do it. I'll put my brilliant plan into action and fix everything. I'll do it before Rosalie has a chance to ruin everything. I won't let that stupid witch ruin my perfect fairytale ending. Not a chance.

**Rosalie's POV**

"So we'll meet there at 10:30? Good. Jasper's already phoning the others. And don't worry, you'll be brilliant. Really. And I'm not just saying that to be nice. You should know me well enough to know that I never do that. Alright, bye. See you on Saturday." Hanging up the phone I sighed and picked it up again to reschedule my hair appointment. As soon as I was done, it began ringing. Picking it up, I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Rosalie? Good."_

"Royce? What an unexpected pleasure."

"_Yes. I was thinking of rescheduling our date."_

"Oh? To when?"

"_Saturday." _I felt my gut clench.

"What time?"

"_Around eleven. The Stevensons are having a tea around then and I think it would be a good idea to make an appearance." _My stomach dropped. That was when Alice's competition was.

"I can't."

"_Can't? How is it that you 'can't'?"_

"I would really love to but I have other important plans."

"_More important than me?"_

"No. It's just that I already said I'd go. And anyway, I won't have adequate time to get ready if we go at eleven."

"_This, Rosalie, is an outrage. I am a very patient man but it seems that of late you've been spending far too much time on other things. We are going out at eleven whether you like it or not." _My stomach tied itself into knots but I steeled myself for the task ahead. My mother was going to kill me.

"No. I am very sorry Royce but I will be unable to accompany you to the Stevensons this Saturday. I would absolutely love to go out some other time but I am simply unavailable on Saturday. Sunday would be much better for me. I really hope we can reschedule but if not then I'll see you at school on Monday." I heard his angry intake of breath and waited for his decision.

"_You, Rosalie, are very lucky that you're a Hale and beautiful. I will see you on Sunday without fail and you will, from then on, do what I say or you will find yourself in a very unpleasant position." _I felt a chill crawl down my spine at the threat in his tone. I hung up the phone and leaned back against the wall. Oh dear.

_**Saturday**_

**Rosalie's POV**

When I entered the auditorium, shivering from the wet and cold, I immediately spotted Emmett. He was standing near the stage chatting with Alice. Jasper came up behind me and took my jacket and I strode towards Alice and Emmett.

"Hey Rosie Posie!" I tried not to scowl as it would give me frown lines but I couldn't help it. Emmett was a scowl worthy person.

"You actually managed to arrive on time." I said acidly to Emmett. He grinned.

"Yeah. I do know how to read a clock." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I always thought that'd be too difficult for you. Oh, wait. Was it a digital clock? That at least would make some sense." Emmett rolled his eyes. I turned then to face Alice.

"Hello Alice."

"Hey Rose!" She squealed with excitement before leaping off the stage to squeeze me in a hug. When she let me go she immediately leapt on Jasper and squeezed him tight.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! Do you know if Edward and Bella are close?" We all shook our heads. Her smile dimmed for a moment before she brightened up again.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon! Oh! I have to go and get ready!" Emmett lifted her back onto the stage as we went to take our seats. Emmett tried to sit next to me and I gave him my steeliest glare.

"What? I can't even sit next to you?"

"No." He rolled his eyes before settling in next to Jasper. Now if only Trampella and soon-to-be-Deadward would show up. I was in no mood to make up excuses for the two of them when they didn't show up.

**Bella's POV**

"Ford Street, alright? I'm leaving right away. I'll see you there. Bye." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. I was meeting Edward on Ford Street to implement my plan. Well here goes nothing.

**Rosalie's POV**

Where are they? The show is going to start any second now! Scratch that, it's starting _now_. As the first few contestants performed I kept my eyes fixed firmly on the door. Personally, I'd rather not spend time with them but it would break Alice's heart if the two of them didn't show.

Where are they? This is getting out of hand. Whenever I next see them, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind and they sure aren't going to like it.

"And now, please welcome Alice Brandon!" Alice gracefully floated on stage and turned to smile at us. Her smile disappeared when she saw the two empty seats beside Emmett. Emmett seeing her distress, improvised.

"Woo! Go Alice! You rock! Woohoo! ALICE, ALICE, ALICE! WOOOOO!" He said standing up and nearly deafening everyone. I sunk deeper in my chair as everyone turned to glare at him. Alice on the other hand gave him a watery smile just as the music started and Jasper yanked Emmett back into his seat.

Alice began to dance and the entire room was mesmerized. I always knew she loved to dance but I never knew she was so amazing. She swayed and twirled and leapt across the stage with elegance, grace and poise. All the eyes in the room were fixed on her and nobody dared to blink. She was absolutely perfect.

When the song ended and Alice took a bow the entire room erupted into applause. Emmett and Jasper quickly leapt to their feet to give her a standing ovation and everyone else soon followed. Alice smiled and began to blush. It was then I felt myself standing up to join in. Emmett spared me a grin before turning to face Alice and started cheering loudly.

**Bella's POV**

"Don't you understand? It's better this way! For me and you and Alice and Jasper and everyone! Rosalie knows! She knows and she'll tell everyone! I have to Edward! I have to do this! For us! This can't go on. This square has to end. If not Rosalie will tell everyone and then our entire lives are just going to crumble all around us! We have to do this! Can't you see that?" I said, tears slipping down my face. My heart was broken. Choosing between Jasper and Edward had been the hardest choice I'd ever made. But I'd made it. I made my choice. Now all that mattered was if Edward was willing to go along with my choice. If he didn't...If he didn't, things were going to get messier than they were even now.

**Rosalie's POV**

The competition was over. Alice had won. Emmett was carrying her around on his shoulders while Jasper followed behind with her trophy. Me, I was still glaring at the door wondering if those two would ever show up. Just as that thought entered my mind, the door burst open to reveal Edward. He came sweeping into the room, his eyes dead, his face rigid.

"Edward!" Alice called in delight. She got off Emmett and ran to envelop Edward in a hug. As she held him, Jasper's phone began to ring. I listened as he answered it.

"Hello? Bella? Yes, yes it's me. Are you alright? What happened? Shhh, shhh. I'm on my way. Don't worry. You don't need to cry Bella, its okay. Shhh. I love you. I'll be right there." Jasper hung up and I grabbed his arm as he passed by.

"Bella's car broke down. I'm going to go get her." As Jasper raced out of the room, I couldn't help but be sceptical. Her car broke down? Please. Both Edward and Bella were late and knowing them it's probably a safe bet to say they were together but... And then it hit me. Bella crying, Edward looking like an angry zombie, Bella telling me she was going to make it right...

Bella had ended her affair with Edward.


	6. Welcome to the Beach

**Welcome to the Beach**

**Bella's POV**

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" I begged. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Jasper laughed.

"You know how much I hate stupid La Push. I haven't been there in years and yet my dad thinks it'll be a real party." Rosalie's eyes roll to the ceiling and Jasper laughs again.

"It's not funny." I say pouting.

"I'm sorry," He says squeezing my arm. "You know I'd like nothing more than to spend the day with you but my parents are insisting I go to some function at the Barsons."

"Oh poor you. You have to go spend the day at the beach. How I pity you. At least you don't have to spend the whole day having wrinkly old men stare down your shirt and listen to boring women drivel on about nothing." Rosalie says acidly. I don't know what her problem is. She wanted me to choose and I did. I chose Jasper. You think she'd be happy. Drama queen.

"Well, shouldn't you be going home Bella? I'm sure your father must be expecting you for dinner." Rosalie asks, her voice dripping with fake sugar.

"Actually, Bella's staying for dinner." Jasper's says grinning.

"Lovely." She replies, a sour look crossing her face. Jasper nods and leaves the room.

"Just what a wanted. To stare across the table and look at Bella's face. Not like I was hungry or anything..." She mutters, voice heavily laced with sarcasm. She leaves and I follow, glaring a hole into her back.

* * *

Well, this is fun. It's a drab, gray rather chilly day, I'm sitting in my dad's police car on my way to a beach with a bunch of people I've supposedly met but can't remember at all. Should be a real ball.

The drive to La Push isn't anything to marvel at. It's just as boring and monotonous as everything else around here.

Have I mentioned how much I hate my life? I have? Well, let me say it again; I hate my life. Very, very much. Especially right now. Stupid dad, stupid La Push, stupid dad's friends, stupid Rosalie, stupid everything!

I spent the rest of the drive glaring angrily out the window. When we finally arrived and my dad got out of the car, I contemplated staying there but my dad wouldn't let me.

"Come on Bella!" He said smiling as he opened my door. I cursed the heavens before climbing out of the car. It was a nasty day with a wet breeze. My father had gone to greet two men, one of which was in a wheelchair. I stayed behind with my arms folded until a girl came forward. She was bit shorter than Rosalie with shoulder length black hair pulled back in a ponytail, hazel eyes and coppery skin.

"Hello Bella. I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Rachel Black. We met when we were kids. Would you like to come inside? You must be cold." I shrugged and she led me inside a small house. When we entered I realised the place was crowded with people around my age. Rachel's eyes suddenly widened and she rushed off into the crowd.

"Put that down! Quil! Put that down!" I raised an eyebrow before observing the mob. I tried to squeeze away from the door and tripped over someone's foot before falling into a pair of strong arms. I looked up, seriously flustered, into a pair of of dark eyes. A grin stretched across the face of my rescuer. He set me on my feet and I looked him over. He's very tall, broad shouldered with dark russet skin and black hair. He's actually quite good looking.

"Jacob Black." He said extending a hand towards me.

"Bella Swan." I replied shaking his hand and found myself drawn to his dark eyes. He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." I nodded. _It's nice to meet you too._

* * *

I'd lost track of time and I had the feeling that someone had spiked the punch. Not that I was complaining. My head felt fuzzy and Jacob had his arm slung around my waist. One of his friends told a joke and a drunken giggle escaped my lips. Jacob placed a sloppy kiss on the side of my head and I laughed again. My whole body was buzzing.

Jacob turned his head to look at me and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was far drunker than I was. I smiled and he smiled back and I could feel the tingly warmth bubble in my stomach. I didn't even know how old Jacob was but I didn't care. I leaned forward and kissed him as hard as I could. He seemed surprised at first but soon he kissed me back, his rough hands pulling me closer to his warm chest.

* * *

My head was pounding, my eyelids were heavy and everything seemed too bright. I stumbled outside and shielded my eyes from the harsh sunlight. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rosalie's number as fast as I could. Her annoyed voice greeted me.

"_Hello?"_

"Rosalie I need your help."

"_And I should help you why?"_

"Because you wouldn't want me to call Jasper."

"_Call him for what?"_

"I need you to pick me up from La Push."

"_Why?"_

"Because I got drunk and slept with a guy named Jacob."

"_What? Are you kidding me Bella?"_

"No. I got really drunk last night and I vaguely remember kissing him and this morning I woke up completely naked wrapped up in his arms."

"_I thought you were done cheating?"_

"I am. I love Jasper and sleeping with Jacob was a mistake. This was just a onetime thing; it's not going to be a whole affair like with Edward."

"_I should just leave you there and go tell Jasper."_

"You won't and we both know it. Now please come and get me."

"_I hate you Bella. You're a filthy whore and this is the last time I bail you out." _

"Fine. Just come get me." She hung up and I let out a breath of air and tried to forget the feel of Jacob's warm skin against mine.

**Leah Clearwater's POV**

I stood in the early morning light waiting for Sam to arrive when I say the girl Jacob had been so cozy with last night stumble outside. She pulled out her phone and began talking urgently into it and I stepped closer just in time to hear a bit of her conversation.

"_I am. I love Jasper and sleeping with Jacob was a mistake. This was just a onetime thing; it's not going to be a whole affair like with Edward."_

I had to clamp my hands over my mouth to cover a gasp as I stepped back. Poor Jacob. He was going to be so upset. He had looked really into her last night.

"Leah?" I turned around to see Sam and all thoughts of Jacob were driven from my mind.

"Hey." I said smiling and he smiled back before pulling me in for a kiss. I melted into his arms and when he pulled back he wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder and smiled softly.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." I said nodding as we headed off towards his car to go pick up my cousin Emily. I couldn't wait for the two of them to meet.


	7. I'm Having Another Affair

**A.N. Eeek! Can't believe how long it took me to update. I could make a hundred excuses but it wouldn't change the fact that this took way too long and I'm really sorry to everybody who likes this story. I apologize profusely to one and all! Sorry!**

* * *

**I'm Having Another Affair. Are you Surprised? No? Didn't think so.**

**Rosalie's POV**

I am going to kill Bella. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life in a filthy jail cell with a bunch of butch women who'll try and stab me with a plastic fork, as long as Bella's dead. That's all that really matters. Why, oh why did I ever become friends with a nightmare like her? And if that's not bad enough, while she gallivants around like a giant hoe, I'm the one who keeps all her dirty secrets locked up and I'm the one who keeps cleaning up the messes she leaves behind.

And you know, I thought, finally, that I wouldn't have to worry about her slutting about, since she dumped Edward but oh no, Bella had to go and get jiggy with some guy in La Push. She claims it was a one night stand but I know better, she's probably out sucking his face right now.

Stupid whorebag, I really, really, really hate you.

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie'll skin me alive if she finds out but she's not smart enough for that. She's so desperate to think that I'm done with cheating that she'll never admit to herself that I'm with Jacob. Idiot.

"Bella, I…I think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. But why can't I tell anyone we're dating?" Jacob asked, panting slightly as he pulled back from a particularly heated kiss. I affected my sweetest smile and turned to look at him.

"Because Jake, I just had a really bad break-up and I want to take things slow this time. Okay?" I ask sweetly, batting my eyelashes and running my fingers over strong arms. So what if I'm fudging the truth just a bit and so what if Jacob's underage and I'm not which technically makes this whole thing illegal? It's a secret and it's going to stay that way.

Jacob nods and presses a warm kiss to my lips. "Of course. Anything for you Bells." I smile and settle back into his warm embrace. I really am the luckiest girl. I've got two amazing guys wrapped completely around my finger.

**Rosalie's POV**

I sit on Alice's bed, painting my toe nails and trying my best not to scream out loud that Bella's cheating on Jasper. Alice sits on the floor sifting through a pile of my old clothes and picking out the ones she likes and Bella sits in the chair at Alice's desk and flips through a magazine. I do everything I can to keep my eyes away from Bella to keep myself from doing something rash, like chucking my nail polish at her head.

I finish my nails just as Alice finishes with my clothes and turns to the two of us with a nervous expression.

"Um guys? Can I ask you something and can you promise that you'll answer completely truthfully?" Alice asks looking at the two of us with a very worried expression. I nod but Bella doesn't even bother to look away from her magazine. Alice takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I went to Edward's a while ago and I found the t-shirt he got at Christmas, you know the one from his secret Santa? Well I found it in the trash and I read the front and it said, "I cheated on my Girlfriend and I wish I'd only gotten this t-shirt instead of my ass kicked". Do you guys think, do you think that maybe… he was cheating on me? I've been wondering ever since. I mean it could just be some sort of really bad joke but…Oh, you probably think I'm horrible for even asking!" She buries her face in her hands and my heart stops. What do I say? Do I tell her the truth? Yes, I have to. I just tell her that Edward's a bastard who was sleeping with Bella. No sweat.

"It was obviously just some crack joke from Emmett. We all know his sense of humour leaves a lot to be desired." Bella replies with a tone of disinterest. I freeze at the sound of her voice. Why that lying…

"You're right. It probably was Emmett. I'm just being silly." Alice says forcing a smile onto her face.

"I bet you've never had to worry about Jasper cheating on you, eh Bella?" Alice asks with a fake laugh.

"Nope." Bella responds, still not looking up from her magazine and I have to force myself not to snort. No, she doesn't have to worry. After all, the only one cheating is her.

**Emmett's POV**

It's Monday morning and I've just pulled into the school parking lot and I already want to go home. I sigh and after several moments of internal conflict force myself out of my jeep. And almost get run over by Rosalie. I leap out of the way as she whizzes past and then slams on her brakes and comes to a screeching halt in a parking spot. She climbs out and slams her door with more ferocity than I've ever seen. I raise an eyebrow and hurry to catch up with her.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask. Her head snaps to the side to look at me. Her face is covered in a furious mask and she opens her mouth before the whole façade crumbles. I watch in shock as the anger melts away to be replaced by a look of pure desolation. She looks so lost and upset that I just can't help but pull her close and wrap my arms around her and try and comfort her as best I can. I hear a muffled sob and my heart stops as I realise that Rosalie Hale, _Rosalie Hale_, the Ice Queen is crying into my shirt. I hold her tighter and try and say something to make her feel better, even though I'm more confused than I've ever been. But there's something inside me that just can't let her be so upset. That confuses me too but I let it slide and just try to get her to stop crying.

"Shhh, don't cry Rosalie, it'll be okay, I swear it'll-" Before I can even finish, she's violently shoving me away and running and I can't do anything but stare after her and wonder what the hell has gotten her so worked up, what in the world could've broken through her armour and exposed the real, vulnerable Rosalie to the world.

**Rosalie's POV**

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I mentally ask, my fingers clutching the bathroom sink. I can't just break down like that. Especially not in front of Emmett. But…everything is getting so out of control and it just felt so good to let it out. Especially to have someone act like they care like that…_No! Stop it! Stop being so pathetic!_ I snap at myself, forcing self-pity and tears away and reach for my make-up bag.

I hastily begin reapplying my smudged make-up as I stare in the bathroom mirror and repeat the same mantra over and over again in my head.

_You're made of ice. You're cold and hard and nothing rattles you, nothing affects you because you're better than that. You're the Ice Queen. Hard, cold, unbreakable. _

Maybe if I lie enough times it'll become the truth.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for it being so short!**


End file.
